


it's such a beautiful day

by crashstiel



Category: Breaking Bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9458918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashstiel/pseuds/crashstiel
Summary: It is unknown if he lives another 10 years. It is unknown if he remains who he was.





	

Jesse will die when he's young of a heavy heart. It will be quiet and peaceful, a contrast to his years that led him there. 

It will go unreported. The once wide-eyed, unsuspecting, soft kid with the strange scars will be dead. 

His heart will be filled with lead, weighing him down, keeping his body grounded while his head seemed to float off, slowly intertwining with the stars and light pollution. It will be peaceful and painless. 

The few who knew him will be there when he's lowered into the ground (or spread across a garden like he once saw in a movie.) 

He was mysterious, and it will awaken the neighbors that eventually politely waved at him once he moved in. After the initial shock of him randomly turning up, broken, skittish, afraid.

He will be missed, but sometimes a part of him seems to be seen watching kids cross the street, or sitting quietly on that one tree stump by the forest, petting a cat that is circling his legs.

Dispersing through one world and another, he will smile pained smiles, and live endlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the movie It's Such a Beautiful Day by Don Hertzfeldt
> 
> (because i write at night and miss jesse)


End file.
